The 36th Annual Hunger Games
by Tyleeer
Summary: 16 year old Callum Stinger is a wreck since his Father and brother died, but its about to get a whole lot worse. When he violates many of District 6's rules they want him dead, and that's why they reaped him. Once hes in the games he realizes he could win with the help of his big and strong ally Markus Dover.


The 36th Hunger Games _

I wake up too hear my dog, squeeling at the end of my bed, something is wrong I think. I pull the covers off of me, and get into my slippers. Just when I'm about to exit my room I grab my dressing gown and wrap it around me. I hear crying from down stairs and I start to run quicker, when I get down I see my mother. "Whats wrong?!" I ask her. "Its your sister! Shes gone! She no where to be found!" I look to the ground and say "How long has she been gone?" My mother tells me she has been missing for a few hours now. The second I realise its the day before the reaping I hear loud footsteps charging through the hallway. "Mother! Callum!" My little sister hugs me. "Where have you been!?" My mother shouts. Just as she is about to reply a few peacekeepers come in and take her away. "What are you doing?!" I shout. "She has violated one of D6's rules, she is too have her tongue cut out and to be placed into the Capitol as an avox." A tall brown haired peacekeeper says. Me and my mother both start crying as she is taken away. "They are doing it on purpose! First my son, then my husband! Now my daughter! Its only us left in this family!" She is about to continue but I cut her off when I sprint to the forest. I sneak through the electric fence. I grab my spear and start doing some throwing, I probably am next so I need to train. Luckily since my father and brother died I have turned to throwing spears, it calms me down. I'm also quite strong as my father was a victor, he trained my brother for the games and I learned a thing or two. I crouch in the bushes, this is normally how I spend most of my days. A squirrel climbs a tree nearby so I throw my spear hitting its tail. Its left dangling in a tree so I go and grab it, and snap its neck to put it out of its misery. When the big clock chimes 12 I go to the shop to sell my kills. I actually have a few regular customers considering if I got caught doing it I would be sentenced to death most probably. I go home an see my mother just sitting in her room in silence, I approach her and she hugs me. We sit there for hours just talking about how stupid the Capitol is. When I look outside it gets darker, I realise this may be my last night at home so I have a early night. The comforts of my home are sensational, I love it and I wouldnt change it for a thing. Since my father commited suicide because of my brother we have been kicked out off victors village. I get under the quilts, cuddle with my dog and go to sleep.

When morning rises I get up quick and have a wash, I get into my reaping clothes and I'm quickly out the door. I head towards the reaping too see I am early, there are only a few people here. I check in and just wait at the front of the crowd. As time passes more people come until everyone are here. David Johan marches onto the stage with his positive attitude. "Hello! Welcome to the 36th Annual Hunger Games! I hope you know that if you get reaped you will honor our district. Now, ladies first!"She marches towards the podium and pulls out a note. "Bailey Sinable!" I small 14 year old girl walks onto the stage in tears. She must of only had her name in about 2 times! Since I'm 16 I've had my name in 4 times, So hopefully I'm not chosen. David walks towards the other podium, pulls out a piece of paper and shouts "Callum Stinger." I hear my mother screaming from behind me, I realise it must have been planned. I walk towards the stage in pride, I could actually win this if I try. I keep strong, try to show my muscles. When I get too the stage I shake Baileys hand. She seems quite scared of me considering I have never spoke to her before. Before I can blink they woosh us away into the Justice Building. I wait for a few minutes until my mother comes in. "I love you, please do anything you can too win!" My mother doesnt know about my skills with a spear, so she probably thinks I'll fail. "I will win." I promise her. Before we can talk more she gets taken away. I stare at the floor, I always do when I'm nervous. Before I know it they take me to the train and we sit in silence. If my father was here he would be my mentor, how hard that would have been for him.. A woman who goes my the name of Silva comes through the door and explains how she is my mentor. I remember her games, she won my making all the tributes think she was in love with them, then she shew them her killing side. She explains all the key survival tips very quickly, then she starts going on about how to kill. "I have never been good at killing.." I lie. "Yes you are! You are amazing! I saw you kill a squirrel once!" She unexpectidly says. "Yeah but thats a squirrel, not a human!" I shout back. Before I know it we are nearly at the Capitol, I can see the dazling lights, the huge waterfall that surounds it ensuring no citizens escape. I run to the windows to see hundreds of adoring fans, screaming my name. I've never really been popular so this is all new to me, I try to make myself bold, brave. I get told to go to sleep, when I enter my room it is dazzling, massive! Bigger than my house back in District 6! When I get into my quilts I instantly go to sleep, I'm so tired..

I wake up too a sharp pain in my leg, I look and see 4 people surounding me changing my body. They wont talk so I decide not too either. Once they are done they send me to a man name John, he is my stylist. He only joint last year and he is terrible.. He talks about my clothes for the chariot ride, and eventually he comes to the idea of us both being dressed as horses. I hate him, when the chariot ride happens all the crowd are booing at us, they hate us.. Once we are done my stylist, escort and mentor all hate me. Atleast its the training tommorow and then everyone will like me. When the training begins I run to the spears quickly, I bump into the D11 boy. We start frowning at each other and walk in opposite directions. I hate him, when I get to the spears I pick one up and throw it at a target, it hits close to the dummies heart. When I turn around I see the guy again, he is trying to draw attention by bending a swords blade. I go up to him and tell him to stop showing off, "Your alright" he replys. We both walk towards a knot tying station, while we are tying a knot we get too know each other. He explains how his dad is dying as he has worked to exhaustion. His mother died in exhaustion and no body noticed for a few hours, that was when his little brother died. He has had the same losses as me. We both sit tying knots until we get bored, we try to train with something weve never done before, we go to a throwing knife station. We each choose a knife out of a selection, I pick a small one with a long sharp blade, I throw it with all my power and it misses the dummy. When he tries he throws one and it lodges into the dummies stomache. "I still don't even know your name, what is it?" I ask. "My name is Markus, I saw your reaping, your Callum right?" Suddenly the D10 male comes over, I think his name is Grant. He comes up to me threatening me, he accuses me of stealing his girlfriend, I remember, he and his girlfriend were both reaped this year. After a few minutes of argueing Markus picks him up by the scruff of the neck and tells him to stop, he refuses so Markus pushes him and he goes flying atleast 10 feet away. "I can also snap bones, aswell as bricks." Markus threatens. We both walk away so I can show him my skill with spears, I tell him to have a go. He picks up a spear and throws it, it has inhumane power but it completely misses. "Its done like this." I arrogently say. I throw the spear hitting the dummies head, I cant remember being that good. I just have to imagine that humans are dummies in the arena. A trainer comes over and asks if we want to fight him, I go first and the fight lasts for a good ten minutes, afterwards he has a turn and after about 20 minutes the fight is still going on, hes so powerful.. He sends his fist towards the trainers head and the trainer falls to the ground. Power like that could have killed him, hopefully for Markuses sake he is just knocked out..  
Luckily reports tell us that the trainer was only knocked out and that we arent in trouble, but I also get some more news.. My little sister was turned into a avox because she tried to run away from the district. I have tears in my eyes but I wipe them away and forget about it. I head towards my gamemaker session. I go in and think of a plan. Maybe this will work, I pick up a spear and purposely throw it, missing the dummy. I keep trying and pretending to miss, I then leave. I wait for Markus afterwards, Markus comes and is laughing his head off. "What?" I ask. He explains how he destroyed everything and threatened the gamemakers, they were too drunk to realise. I start laughing aswell until I have to go. I go and sit down to see my score, I'm expecting it too be low. When the scores come on I got a 3, and Markus gets a 10. Thats just what we need! 1 low and 1 high! Its late so I go to sleep, I wake up really late and it is like a hour from the interview. Why did they not wake me up?! I wonder. Oh I forgot, they all hate me. I go to John and he says I'm being a horse again, I refuse. Then he says its either a horse or naked, I realise I've got a nice body so that would be the better choice. It will be embarassing but maybe some people would like it? When I get in line for the interview I am in a dressing gown, when I get called in I sit down. I act humorous, I make the crowd laugh. "Why are you wearing a dressing gown?" The interviewer asks. I stand up and woosh the gown off to reveal my naked body. Half of the crowd is cheering, half are booing. The interviewer makes me leave as everyone was laughing so much, I watch Markus do his interview and he seems to only answer with yes or no, he isnt very talkative. Once all the interviews are over I realise that tommorow is the day I could die. Me and Markus ask if we could eat dinner together, they say we can. We meet at the table and talk about our plans, "Meet at the mouth of the Cornucopia, we will go together for as long as we can, in the final 5 we can split up," I say. "Agreed" He replies. We eat our soup and say our goodbyes "Bye, Markus. Good luck in the arena, the odds are going to be in our favor." I say. I go to my bed and drift off.

When I wake up I dont bother saying good bye to my mentor or escort, I head towards the hovercraft and sit in it, they inject my arm and drop me off at the launch room. I get into the tube immedietly without talking to my stylist. "Thanks for nothing." My tube goes up, when I get too the top I see snow, everywhere! There are huge mountains everywhere, they are massive! I look around and see Markus like 10 tributes too the left. When the gong chimes I sprint towards the cornucopia, I grab a small blue backpack and a spear. The D2 male, I think his name is Derenne charges towards me with a sword. He slips on some ice and falls over. I look at Markus too see him getting attacked by the D8 female, Mayfart. He gets a knife and tries to slice her neck, she jumped back and starts screaming. She runs into the mountains and I dont see her again in the cornucopia. Derenne is back up and he attacks me from behind, hes about to stab me until Markus knocks him too the floor. He grabs his neck and snaps it quickly. A few tributes suround us, they are fully equipped and all we have is a knife and a spear, I see dead bodies everywhere, but they arent my key issue. We both run in different directions thinking we are following each other, some of the tributes chase me but I outrun them. I start climbing a mountain and make camp in a small cave in the side. I still have a spear and a backpack, I put the spear down and open my bag. Inside I have a small packet of beef jerkeys, a rope, a coat and a lighter. Its alright I suppose.

When night falls I look to the sky, all of the dead tributes appear: D2 male, d3 male, d3 female, d5 male, d6 female, d7 male, d7 female, d9 male, d10 female, d11 female and d12 female. Markus is still alive, I think. So is Grant, he said he would target us first but he has obviously failed so far. This cave is quite cold, and dark. I feel like someone or something is watching me, I hear even more movement. I quickly turn around to see a swarm of small bats, I remember seing these a few years ago, they swarm at your head and try to wrip it off. I think quickly and I pull out my lighter, I set fire to the end of my rope and start swinging it through them, they seem to hate light as they all fly out of the cave. I need to get higher, maybe at the top of the mountain. Its safest there but coldest, this is a hard decision. I realise at the moment its dark out so I stay in here, I put my coat over me and try to get some sleep. Its hard considering people want me dead and are probably trying to find me. That D4 Cohan guy seems trustworthy, maybe he would be a good ally. I realise I won't be able to sleep, so I get up and look around outside. I see the career tributes climbing another mountain, I could probably take them out from here, but I've only got 1 spear. Maybe now would be a good time to show my skill, but maybe it wouldnt. When morning eventually rises I see the D9 girl, Penelipe? I think her name is. She seems really weak and useless. Maybe if I use her as bait, but first I need more weapons. I call her name, and she sees me. She tries to run but I warn her I could take her out no problem right now. She climbs up and we discuss alliances. She says she is good at traps, she got a 6 in training so thats probably why. "Could you make a trap infront of the cave?" I ask. She is straight too it and makes a few traps in the front of the cave. "Now all we need is the careers" I say. "No! Just no! I'm not getting myself killed!" She shouts. Im afraid your stuck now. If you try to run I will kill you here, now. We start making sounds for the careers. They soon spot us and come running too the cave, theres 3 of them left. They keep coming until they are right infront of the cave. One of them throws a knife and it lodges into the rock behind me, then another one throws a spear and I leap behind another rock. "Thanks for the weapons!" I agrivate them. I grab all my stuff and run, I have a spear on my back and one in my hand. I run deeper into the cave until suddenly a bigger swarm of those bats come towards us. They are about double the size and they are heading at all of us.

I dont have time to set fire to my rope again so I head back. I run towards the careers until they notice the bats. We are all running, they are following me. Once weve been running through the mountains for about 20 minutes we get away. But now I have to deal with the careers, they are all trying to kill me, I look back to see Penelipi has been killed by the bats. I see a tree and climb too the top, as they make their way up I see Markus in the distance. I start screaming his name, and he looks towards me. He pulls a few knives out of his his pocket and starts throwing them. He hits the D1 males leg and he collapses. He soon gets up again though. When I realise one of the tributes are nearly up I grab my rope, tie it too a tree branch, throw it too Markus and he wraps it around another tree. I pull out my knife with a curved blade that the careers threw at me and I zip wire down. I collect the rope and everything and we both run. We both keep sprinting until we are away. I look at his supplies and he is well equipped! He has like 5 knives, a sword, some food and some water! Water! Im so thirsty after all of this! I quickly grab the bottle and try to sip it, empty I think. "I didnt get any water with it.." He replies. I tell him not too worry, "Once theyve seen my spear skills we will be getting all the sponsors!" I say. "Well lets show them now." He replies. We leave the cave and see a tribute all the way down at the bottom. Around a mile down. I grab a spear and throw it down, it hits her and goes straight through her. We head down and collect the spear, I think this is the D4 girl. We head back up and too a suprise a sponsor rolls in. I grab it and open it, it has atleast a litre of water! This must have costed so much! We both start drinking it non stop. Once half of it is gone we both feel sick, we just drift off.

The morning rises and Markus tells me who died that day. Apparently there was a big fight. The people dead are: D4 female, D5 female, D9 female and the D12 male. 9 of us left, I think. I could actually win this, we are alarmed by screaming. We look outside to see tens of snow leopards attacking tributes. No tributes are dying at the moment, I grab a spear and throw it, it goes straight through two of them. "Kebabed." The audience have had their show, they call them off. I see Grant run through the caves and he gets a knife and slices my chest. I collapse. When I wake up again there is blood everywhere, I turn around to see Grants dead body. I look at Markus, he has only 1 eye and one of his arms has gone messed up. He is really injured, scars everywhere. "What happened?!" I ask. "He attacked us, he knocked you out and me and him had a big fight, he cut my eye out and injured me loads. But in the end I killed him." He tells me ive been knocked out for 5 days. He tells me that we have been hiding this whole time. Atleast we are still alive, I think. He tells me that the D1 male is dead, the D8 male and Grant have died. I sigh, I quite like Mayfart. So theres erm, Me, Markus, Raven, Luna and Cohan? I think. How many days have I been in the arena, erm 8? It has gone so quickly! When I realise that I could win I hear some crumbling from above me, I look outside to see loads of rocks falling down the mountain. We realise the mountain is going to be destroyed soon so we both grab our stuff and run. Its hard running down a mountain with rocks smashing down right next to you. I notice lava is coming down the sides of all of the mountains and there is no where to go, The cornucopia! "Quick lets get to the top of the cornucopia!" I shout. When we are nearby the cornucopia I look back and Cohan is about to die, there is lava all behind him and hes not fast enough. "Cohan! Catch!" I shout as I throw him a rope. He holds it and we start pulling him through. We all get to the cornucopia and we all go on top of it. "The gas can't do much otherwise everyone would die," Markus says. We hear movement from underneath us, we also start to hear talking. Markus looks down to see more tributes.

Raven and Luna are down there, Raven and Luna both also climb onto the cornucopia. We are all staring at each other, waiting until one another attacks. The lava is getting closer, and thats when we see the lava shoot out of the mountains. It is heading straight too the cornucopia and we all start sprinting towards a field area which we havent seen before. We are all fighting while running, so its not a surprise when a spear comes slicing through my arm from behind. I yank it out and try to throw it with my left hand, not the best idea ive had but it will have to do. When I suddenly hear a cannon I look behind me too see lion-muttations tearing Cohan apart. He must be dead.. I keep running along with Markus, they have gone the wrong way and all the mutts have followed them. Me and Markus just stand in the fields hearing screaming, when 2 cannons fire we realise we are the final two. As I turn to look at Markus he has dropped everything. "Kill me." He says. "I've got nothing else to live for anyway, go on. Do it, you know you want too." Suddenly a loud voice comes from the sky "Have a battle, make it entertaining. The audience wants a show, unless you give them one, we will unleash some mutts." "Weve got to do it" I say. We both get a weapon and start battling. He charges at me with a axe and I leap out of the way, I then stab his stomache with a spear. He throws the axe hitting me in the shoulder, I drop too the ground. When he gets warn out I pull out a knife and lodge it into his chest, I then slice his leg with my fist axe. After half an hour of continuous fighting another voice comes. "Okay! Stop! Stop! You are both worthy of being Victors, you have shown your skill. "Ladies and Gentlemen, the winners of the 36th Hunger Games!" 


End file.
